Sometimes, Komui's Potions Are Useful
by Roxius
Summary: Miranda-chan...would you be so kind as to kiss me on the lips?" Lenalee X Miranda. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.

* * *

"Miranda-chan...would you be so kind as to kiss me on the lips?"

Even though she had the ability to pause time, Miranda still allowed her lunch tray to crash to the floor. "...What did you just say, Lenalee-chan?"

Lenalee smiled softly. "I asked if you would like to kiss me on the lips, Miranda-chan..."

"...What?"

"A kiss, Miranda-chan."

"............................................Huh?"

"A K.I.S.S...A KISS."

"...Are you sure you didn't mean to say something else...?"

"Nope!!"

"Ah..."

Miranda always felt like every day would be worse than the last, and it seemed that today, she was right on the money.

"I...I...uh...wha...duh...err...I...ummm...I dunno, Lenalee-chan...that's, uh, a really tall order...and quite a surprising one, too...especially considering...considering..." Miranda stared at her own two hands, as if expecting to find some sort of answer written into her palms. Lenalee giggled. She was acting awfully strange today, Miranda noted.

Lenalee decided to play dumb on this one. "...Considering?"

"...Considering we're both of the same gender..." Miranda whispered so quietly that it was barely able to be heard by Lenalee.

"Aww, you're reluctant to kiss me just because we're both girls?" Suddenly, the raven-haired young woman reached out and gently brushed her hand against Miranda's cheek, "That's so...incredibly adorable..."

Miranda's pale face became as red as a tomato in reaction to the younger girl's touch. "Ah...L...Lenalee...please...don't...don't touch me like that...please..."

"What? You mean...you don't like it?" Lenalee pouted.

"No...I...I don't like it...it makes me...very uncomfortable..."

Lenalee's pout soon curled upwards into a sly smirk. "If that's true...then why are you blushing? You didn't even try to shy away, you silly-billy..."

"Gah! Umm...I...I can explain that, too-" Miranda nervously began to reply, but she was abruptly cut off when Lenalee pressed a finger to her lips. What little color was left drained from Miranda's face.

"You don't need to say a word, pumpkin..." Lenalee had a glossy look in her eyes.

Miranda gasped. "...MMPHMMRPH?!!"

"I'll simply take things into my own hands..."

"MMMURPH?!!"

"Just...close your eyes...loosen your shoulders...and go with the flow..." Lenalee purred, and before Miranda could even react, their lips connected in a passionate embrace. Lenalee groped Miranda's right breast with one hand, while her other hand clutched tightly onto Miranda's left butt-cheek. At this point, despite possibly being traumatized to the point of mental retardation, Miranda still knew she could never be properly married now...EVER.

Then, just as Lenalee's tongue was about to slip into her mouth...

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!!"

Suddenly, something large and black came crashing down upon Lenalee's head, and a few moments later, the girl broke away from Miranda and toppled backwards onto the ground. As she tried to catch her breath, Miranda watched as Allen and Lavi stepped out of the shadows. They both looked completely worn-out.

"Finally...we got her!" Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

Allen, however, was more worried about Miranda. "You okay, Miranda?" he asked.

Miranda nodded her head, still breathless.

"Sorry about that," Lavi knelt down beside Lenalee and tapped her gently on the forehead, "One of Komui's damn experimental potions, some ridiculous concoction that turns you into a raging horny homosexual (I have no idea what use it could provide for us), got into Lenalee's coffee this morning, and she had been busy stealing kisses from all the girls since...it's a good thing you were able to hold her long enough so we could catch her!"

"It's...it's not like I was TRYING to..." Miranda replied, a bit annoyed now about what had just taken place. Even though that kiss was pretty damn amazing. No! She physically slapped herself in the face to knock such perverted thoughts out of her head. There was no way she could have enjoyed that kiss! Just no way!

"Anyway," Allen picked up where Lavi left off, "We'll take her back to Komui and see what we can do...just try and pretend this moment never happened, alright? It's for the best..."

Miranda sighed. "Yes...I understand...thank you, Allen...Lavi..."

The two male exorcists nodded, and pretty soon, they disappeared around the corner, dragging Lenalee's unconscious body along with them. Once they were out of sight, Miranda pressed her back up against the wall, and brought a hand to her lips, which were still glistening wet with Lenalee's saliva. It tasted like coffee...and something else.

Suiddenly, Miranda's lips curled upwards into a sneer of sorts. Her usual dead-pan eyes shimmered brightly with excitement.

'Mmmmmmm...my sweet, little Lenalee-chan...'


End file.
